1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marine engines and more particularly to devices for their repair.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is not uncommon to find a marine engine mechanic lifting a lower unit onto a conventional work bench and thereafter searching for a suitable method of positioning the engine on the work bench. Typically, he may use his bench vice as a means to support the lower unit. However, this technique is largely unsuitable in view of the fact that the lower unit casing is soft and prone to damage and the position obtained requires that the mechanic must work in an unconvenient position, causing back strain and discomfort.
Some efforts have been made to develop devices to support marine engines. However, the devices developed thus far are cumbersome, require the use of many attachments and are still unsuitable for the typical marine engine repair shop.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.